Roswell New Generation: Book 1
by reapersama101
Summary: Multiple PoVs/mainly Miranda Evans. Mira is the daughter of Liz and Max and she's been moving on with her family for too long. Now they're back and they'll be happy. But Jess, Michael and Maria's son, will possibly make Mira happier than she thought.  ?


Some people say that life isn't fair. I only somewhat agree. My mother is living proof that the more you put up with, the happier you get. I just don't understand why God does that; make people put up with shit like that. My mother, Liz Parker/Evans, is happier than she's ever been (or so she tells me) with her husband, Max Evans. I love my parents and I know that they love each other. I'm glad that everyone's got a place in each other's heart. Like I share a spot in my parents' hearts with my twin brother, Alex. And I know that my parents' best friends, Michael and Maria Guerin, hold a place in my parents' hearts just as much as Alex. I'm not so sure about their son, Jesse, though.

My brother was named after a friend of my parents' long ago that died by "unnatural causes". That means alien in mom and dad's terms. Jesse was named after Aunt Isabelle's husband that she had to leave behind when everyone decided to get away from Roswell, their hometown. One day we'll go back but I'm not so sure that that'll mean that Grams and Gramps will be there by that time. I mean, I haven't heard a lot but I did hear that Grams and Gramps had only _just _found out about dad and Aunt Isabelle and Michael a few days before they all packed it and ditched it.

And then there's Kyle. His story is that…well, he came with everyone so that he could be around friends when his "powers" kicked in. You see, whenever my dad heals somebody (like mom, for example) they develop special abilities (whoosh! Fireball!) and those abilities can be very dangerous in the wrong hands so dad has to be careful who he heals. That's how mom got her special little telekinesis do-dad and became an unnatural alien. Kyle had been healed when going against my parents but he later ended up being a great friend to everyone. I especially like Kyle. He's been a great Godfather to me and whenever somebody decides to hit on me, he always decides to stick up for me (whether I want him to or not).

So in other words, I love my family. My name is Miranda Jennifer Evans and here is my story. (Enjoy!)

_**Chapter One:**_

"Mom!" I called out through the kitchen as I entered the kitchen. Suddenly I heard a loud BANG and the front door flung open. I turned, my eyes wide and my hands in the air in surrender. "No, Mira! You don't surrender!" Kyle whined as he entered the apartment with a heaving sigh. I rolled my eyes and lowered my hands. "What else am I supposed to do, Kyle? Oh, right! I'm supposed to flaunt my alien powers!" I cried out and bopped my forehead as if it were obvious. Kyle smirked a "you're-so-hilarious" sarcastic smirk and I smirked proudly back.

"She got ya there," Jesse chuckled as he entered behind Kyle albeit a bit stiffly. "Where were you two?" I asked. The two boys froze instantly and offered sheepish smiles. "School," Jesse said while Kyle said "work." "Oh, Jesse; I didn't know that school was on Saturdays as well," I said sarcastically. "And whatever happened to 'I got the day off'," I said, mocking Kyle's singing to the rhythm of a cha-cha. Kyle and Jesse both frowned. "Anyways, where's mom?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen. "I think she and Maria went out shopping." Kyle answered. "And where were you two, _really_?" I questioned as I opened up the fridge. I pulled out the bottle of Tabasco sauce and a leftover sandwich.

Kyle grimaced as I doused the sandwich in the sauce. Believe it or not, Tabasco sauce makes everything better (or at least in our alien minds)! "I like it," I said through a mouthful of the sandwich. Jesse rolled his eyes at my unladylike manners. "Don't tell Michael but we went to play some paintball." Kyle said. I shrugged. "Why can't I tell Michael?" I asked. "Because we didn't take him," Jesse chuckled. I smirked. "That's all?" I chuckled as I took another bite of my sandwich. The two boys shrugged before plopping down on the couch. I rolled my eyes. This was only typical; they'd get home from doing something without Michael then they'd watch some kind of game.

Thankfully I was the brains of the family (quite literally). I was born with super-smarts and therefore I could calculate any theoretical scenario in my mind and make it out like it was just 1 + 1. Plus, it did make school a hell of a lot easier.

I frowned to myself as I plopped down on Jesse's lap and lay back onto the cushions. Jesse and I weren't particularly close but living with him my entire life has given me some input to call him a buddy. I could do stuff like this and everyone would think it was natural because in all truth it fully was. I did stuff like this (sitting on someone's lap) to everyone. I could randomly walk over to mom and just sit on her lap and fall asleep right there. I could do the same to dad, Michael, Maria, Kyle, anyone! In fact, if we have a guest that's a friend of my parents' then I could do so (just as long as I know that my parents are cool with it).

Jesse rolled his eyes as he reached over to snatch the remote from Kyle. "We got to watch the baseball game; we watched basketball last night!" Jesse protested. "No way, man!" Kyle shot back as he dove out of arm's length from Jesse. I rolled my eyes. I was not going to be able to get some sleep with them wobbling back and forth like this. I stood up, heaving a sigh as I walked over to the door that led to the hall that led to the four bedrooms; mom-dad, Maria-Michael, Kyle-Jesse and then I got my own seeing as I was the only teenage girl. No way in Hell was I going to share a room with Jesse! I walked over to my bedroom door and opened the blank door to reveal my room.

It was a bit cluttered seeing as I usually got bored halfway through a project. There were leftover secret projects sitting on the floor, desk, dresser, etc. I carefully avoided the projects seeing as I didn't usually get into a project unless it was potentially dangerous and/or explosive. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes from beneath my covers. This was what my Saturdays entailed. I usually slept in and no one bothered me because then they'd have to come into my room and that meant setting something explosive off. Nobody wanted a repeat of 2007. I mean, that just called so much attention to all of us!

I sighed from beneath my sheets and glared at the light switch. Finally it decided to obey and the little switch flicked down to shut off the lights. "Thanks," I murmured. You just had to thank something when they obey like that, even if it isn't alive.

=m=M=m=

"Miranda!" Mom's voice called from the living room. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. But _somebody _decided to go a knocking on the door. I growled at the door and glared at it until it flung open. Mom stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. "What'd I do this time?" I grumbled as I sat up. Mom rolled her eyes and smiled. "I don't know, just wondering if I should've punished you for something." She muttered as she glared at the floor. She was probably trying to determine whether or not she should approach. "Just watch out for the bombs," I murmured as I fell back against the pillows. I was still in my pajamas from this morning from even before my run-in with Kyle and Jesse.

It was only a pair of short blue shorts and a tight red denim camisole. The rest of my skin was pale and bare to the cold. Mom carefully, very carefully, approached the room, side-stepping and stepping over projects to not make something blow up. "I've been experimenting with shock therapy so it won't make such a big scene so much as electrocute you." I warned her. Mom blinked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you do this stuff if you know you're not gonna make it so far as an 'off' switch?" Mom asked as she jumped onto the foot of my bed with her legs folded beneath me. I smiled at my mom. I absolutely adored my mommy & me time.

"Because it's fun to see people's expressions when they're shocked like that," I chuckled darkly. Mom narrowed her eyes at me. "You're fifteen years old, Miranda." Mom said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother, I am," I said tiredly as I closed my eyes. "And we've been thinking about moving…" Mom said. I cocked an eyebrow at my mom and opened one eye. "As usual," I murmured. "Your dad and I have been talking…about moving back to Roswell." Mom said. I blinked at my mother instantly and shot up in my bed. "But I thought you weren't ever going to go…back?" I asked with a gulp. I didn't want to get too hopeful. I've wanted to go to Roswell ever since mom and dad told me about it.

"I know but Isabelle wants to see Jesse and we think it's time for you kids to meet your grandparents." Mom said.

I frowned. There had to be a catch. "What's the loophole?" I asked. Mom frowned and let out a defeated sigh. "You'll have to use your aliases and we'll have to leave at some point again." Mom said. I frowned at this. "So, will we be able to meet our grandparents under aliases and disguises or is that for just anyone else?" I asked. Mom thought for a second. "Just for anyone else; your grandparents know about us." Mom said with a smile. I have to admit it; I let out a girly squeal and leaned forward to hug mom. "Okay! When do we leave?" I asked mom. "It'll be the same routine; we'll call the school and let you have one more day. Then we'll leave after Monday." Mom said, hugging me back. "Okay! I'll start packing!" I said instantly and pulled back, hopping up off my bed. BIG MISTAKE!

I instantly landed on one of the unfinished panel-bombs that I'd been working on and the shock instantly went up my leg to my entire body. "Miranda!" Mom shouted as I fell back on the bed. I guess I shouldn't leave it on the floor anymore! Jesse's laugh was the next thing I heard. I sat up and flinched. My foot hurt seeing as that was the first place that got shocked. "Ouch," I groaned as I lifted my foot onto the opposite knee to inspect it. It wasn't so bad but it'd be burned for a while. "You shouldn't leave those things on the floor then," Jesse laughed. I frowned at Jesse and growled at him. The door instantly swung shut, cutting my sight off from him. Mom was trying not to laugh. "Ouch," I groaned again. "I'll go tell your dad you're happy," Mom said as she stood up carefully. I nodded absently as I bent my head to further inspect my foot.

I let out a small child-like (or dog-like) whimper as I saw that the burn on my foot was getting brighter and brighter. I had to get some ice on it before it scarred. I stood up carefully, being careful to stay off the heel that had caught onto the bomb and to avoid other bombs. I exited the room and into the kitchen, opening the freezer. Kyle was at the table, having obviously not seen my latest klutz-demo. "What happened?" Kyle asked curiously as he looked at my foot. "I stepped on one of the panels. At least I know it works now," I grumbled as I pulled out an ice pack. I sat on the table, lifting my foot again and placing the ice pack on the heel that'd been burnt.

Kyle chuckled to himself as he went back to reading his magazine. It was then that dad decided to walk into the kitchen. He tried not to smile at the sight however it was only natural. I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat. "Go ahead and say it," I grumbled as I held the ice pack to my heel. Dad chuckled. "Nice hair," He muttered. I blinked. Oh, shit! I forgot about the affects that electricity has on hair! I couldn't even smell it anymore. I bet I looked like one of those chicks from the Dove commercials, before they used it. "I'm going to take a shower." I groaned as I stood up carefully on my one good foot. Dad sighed and waved me over. "Uh-uh; I am not having you getting _my _whole life story through that one little movement. I'll let it heal on its own." I said, pointing a finger at dad. He looked taken aback and slightly hurt.

I smirked. "Nope," I said as I hobbled over to the bathroom with Kyle laughing at the table. I walked through the open door. Everyone's robes sat on the hook behind the door. I dug through the cluttered mass of cloth to find my black one. Aunt Isabelle sometimes hangs over here but lives on her own just down the street. I was betting she was enthusiastic about the whole move, possibly even more so than me. I turned on the faucet and turned the knob from bath to shower. Alex lives with Aunt Isabelle down the street and I've seen him just about as much as I see Isabelle; I'm just surprised they haven't come over today.

=m=M=m=

I now sat with my knees folded beneath me on the floor and now fully dressed. I had to get into the whole ensemble albeit it was just my Saturday ensemble (jeans, old T-shirt and sports bra and boxers). "Hiya, sissy sister!" Alex's voice rang out through the room. I looked up at the door and smiled at my brother. Although we were twins we were a bit fraternal although there were some things similar between us. I had mom's brown hair while Alex had dad's black hair. While I was short (5'2) Alex was tall enough (6'2). I had my feminine curves while Alex is said to have 'muscles'.

The facial features were a bit similar however we wouldn't be swapping places anytime soon (at least not without using our alien powers). "Hey, Alex; I was just wondering where you were at," I said as I stood up and swiped some gunpowder off my jeans. I'd gotten distracted and had toyed a bit with one of the bombs. Alex frowned at my room. "Jeez; mom said you were packing not unpacking," Alex grumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Al; I just got a bit distracted. I'm disarming them right now." I said. Yeah; my room was quite literally a minefield. Alex rolled his eyes now. "You have got to stop making your room so dangerous to walk through." Alex said. I raised my eyebrows as I turned back to some of the bombs I'd been disarming. "At least I don't have to worry about being kidnapped," I chuckled. He glared at me for this and sighed in slight defeat.

"Dad says dinner's ready," Alex informed me. I groaned. "I want to disarm these by tonight." I said. "Why?" Alex asked, confused. I'd never shown any interest in safety before so I'm guessing this was quite the bit of shock for him. "I stepped on one today," I mumbled. Alex busted out laughing at this and turned to leave the room. "You jerk! It's not funny!" I called after him and lifted my middle finger and index finger to close the door. The door slammed shut. Alex would have to tell the others that I was obsessed with disarming these before I got another limp. I was not looking for some hurt and I was also not looking for my dad trying to heal me and accidentally rummage through my mind.

I sighed in exasperation and reached up to run a hand through my still damp brown hair. I spotted myself in the mirror. The hair looked especially dark and contrasted with my pale skin. I was a geek not an athlete so I didn't spend so much time outside as Alex and the others. But at least we'd be prepared for an armed anything with me around! I frowned in concentration as I stuck my pin in my mouth to tinker with some of the microscopic traces on the chip of a panel-bomb.

About six bombs, two chips and six pricks of the pin later I was hungry. I growled in frustration as my stomach growled. I sighed as I carefully wormed my way out of the room, careful not to set anything off. Everyone was doing their own thing now. I pushed my magnifying glasses up onto the top of my head as I limped to the kitchen. Mom, Maria and Isabelle were all there, sitting and talking like they usually did. "Hey," I muttered as I stepped over to the fridge. "Finally out of the Bat-cave!" Maria cried out with her arms flung over her head in triumph. I rolled my eyes at this and yawned. "It's not a Bat-cave, it's a minefield," I grumbled as I pulled out a bottle of Snapple. Michael instantly heard the pop (he's got a sixth sense for Snapple), of course. "What…are you doing?" Michael questioned suspiciously. I narrowed my eyes at my parents' friend. He wasn't exactly my uncle but he was close to it. I frowned at him.

"Don't even think about it; I am sore and I am tired and I will be pissy if you dare do anything," I growled in warning to him. Michael instantly held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, Batgirl; relax," Maria said to me as I took a sip of the Snapple, watching Michael suspiciously. Michael could sometimes be obsessive about his Snapple. Snapple and Tabasco sauce were the two main ingredients to make an alien happy. "Relax, Mira," Mom said as she took a sip from her glass of Coke. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled as I reached into the fridge to find what we had left. I pulled out the ingredients to make a sandwich and went to it. "How many did you get in?" Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed my forehead then went over to sit by mom.

"Six," I said as I began to set the ingredients back into their former places. Dad nodded absently while in thought. Dad sometimes wanted me to stop making bombs but then I assured him that they were a good defense and a nice outlet for my smarts. "Are you sure you don't want me to heal that?" Dad asked as he looked at my foot. I frowned at him. "Fine, do it," I muttered in defeat as I went over to him. I lifted my foot onto his lap.

Dad held my heel in one gentle hand, trying not to press too hard against the burn. There was a warm sensation that came from my foot and I knew that it was dad's power getting to work. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief when the pain from the burn ebbed away gently as if blowing away in the wind. I let my foot down immediately afterwards. I smirked at the soft neon glow.

"No sandals for a week," I muttered to myself. Dad chuckled and rolled his eyes as he turned back to mom. He didn't say anything as the women went back to talking. My bet was he was worried about moving back to Roswell. Or maybe it was seeing his parents after the whole hustle-bustle that the whole gang put everyone through when they left. I frowned either way. I turned to head into the room and opened the door gently. Alex, Kyle, Michael and Jesse were all watching some kind of game while the women and dad were at the table. I didn't like the thought of ever leaving them. I didn't want to ever leave them. But…what if they leave me?

=m=M=m=

"So, you're just moving?" Sam squeaked at me from her seat beside me. I shrugged. There was no other way to put it than I was moving. "Yeah; dad got an immediate transfer." I said. Sam frowned and her eyes grew wide with sadness. Damn puppy dog eyes usually showed up when she was upset. "What if you move in with me? I'm sure that my parents won't mind!" Sam cried out as if in revelation. We were in homeroom and the teacher was usually ten minutes late either way. "No, Sam; I'm sorry but I want to move." I said with a shrug. Sam was usually used to me being stubborn (except when I'm tired from working on my projects) and she knew that I didn't bother talking a whole bunch.

I kind of liked Sam. She was a good friend. Too bad I'd never hear from or see her again. Sam knew me as Miranda Taylor instead of Miranda Evans. We met when I moved here last year during my freshman year. "But this isn't fair," Sam whined and I rolled my eyes. Sam was always so theatric. "You say the same thing when your pudding gets stolen," I grumbled. She blinked at me. "That's different. It's a different kind of unfair; this is a serious kind of unfair." Sam said and pouted. Then she exhaled and looked a bit defeated. Sometimes I swear she's bipolar.

"Where are you moving?" Sam asked. I thought for a second. "I can't tell you." I said. "My dad's transfer is top-priority and so we won't know where we're moving until we get there and even when we get there we won't be able to have any contact with the outside world." I said. Lying like this was second-nature by now. This was the rehearsed version that we usually used on every other town. Alex and Jess would be telling their friends the same things. "That's so not fair." Sam mumbled again and crossed her arms stubbornly. Today was meant to be my last day here at Gerald St. Bernard High School. We were wearing our usual uniforms. It was basically a black plaid wool skirt and a blouse for this time of the year; fall.

I had the top two buttons undone on my blouse and the bottom button undone just barely with the sleeves rolled to my elbows. I had to wear the lame outfit but that didn't mean that the shoes were as bad. I got to choose my own pair of shoes so I chose a pair of 4 ½ inch heeled round-toed black pumps. "Look, Sammy," I started with an exhausted sigh. "I just want to move," I said to her, looking her straight in the eye. "I don't want any problems and I'm not going to get any." I said. I know I can be harsh sometimes but that's just what I'm here for.

Not to mention I was exhausted from having disarmed all my bombs last night and the night before which barely allowed me any time to sleep at all. I had been working my ass off to make sure that I woke up fully intact. And I was tired!

=m=M=m=

I now sat down in the seat of the van. We'd gotten another car too; a black SUV. It was nice. But mom and dad, Alex and I usually moved in the van. My full duffel bag was sitting on my lap, filled to the brim with my clothes and multiple explosives. I constantly was reminded of how much of a responsibility it was for me to own and build bombs. I was out of my uniform by now. I had on a black sports bra and an oversized gray Hoodie and a pair of jeans along with pair of old blue suede Nikes. The oversized duffel bag had my initials (MJE) in black marker on it so that no one would dare touch it unless they wanted their hand blown off by accident (oops). It's never happened before but I don't intend for it to. That's why it's taken me so long to disarm all the bombs (because I wanted it all disarmed in perfection).

The van was moving in a hustle-bustle. We'd been going all through the night and we had gone all through the day. It's been two days now and we were close enough to Roswell, New Mexico to see the town coming up. I wondered briefly how we were going to keep our aliases. Mom had told me that she left a diary for all the parents to read in order to explain everything about them but that was before Jesse, Alex and I had ever been born. Imagine their surprise when they find out they have secret grandkids! I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes in exhaustion. I rested my head on Alex's shoulder, planning to keep my eyes closed for only a minute or two. It ended up being until we got to the new house.

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder. I sprung up straight in my seat and blinked tiredly. "Huh?" I grumbled groggily. "Time to meet our grandparents," Alex chuckled to me as he was undoing his buckle. I groggily undid mine as well, making me even clumsier than how I am when awake. I could see one, two, three, four, five people at the door! Two of them belonged to mom, two to Aunt Isabelle and dad, and one belonged to Maria. I'd been told that Michael's dad was an ass and Maria's dad died. I yawned tiredly as I exited the van with my duffel bag hanging over my shoulder. It basically held all that I owned which was quite a lot however not as much as the average teenage girl.

I blinked groggily again and covered my mouth in a yawn again. "Oh!" I heard someone cry out in joy. I blinked awake again and sniffed tiredly. "Are these them?" I heard a woman ask. I knew instantly it was Grandma Evans. I looked up, feeling my hair fall over my shoulders. I reached back and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Mom, dad; meet Alex and Miranda," Dad said to the two parents. I smiled shyly while Alex smirked at my reaction. "Trust me; take advantage of this moment," Alex joked as he headed up the porch steps to our grandparents. I rolled my eyes. Mom smiled in reassurance and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I smiled back. "Relax; they won't bite," Mom joked. "Oh, great; everyone's joking at my expense," I muttered mainly to myself.

Jesse was close behind us, also sharing delight in my torture. Kyle was just coming out of the SUV with Michael and Maria coming out from the back. I slowly approached my grandparents and smiled. "Hi," I said awkwardly. Yeah, I guess things are a bit awkward with how I'm acting. "Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you!" Grandma Evans cried out and instantly enclosed me in a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back but I still hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you too, Grandma," I laughed. The woman pulled back to get a better look at me. "Oh, you're so beautiful. But so pale!" She cried out in shock. "Um, well, Mira's…not exactly an outdoors type person." Dad said awkwardly. Mom rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow. "What Max means is that she's not an athlete. She prefers to stay inside and work on projects." Mom said. "Projects? What kind of projects?" Grandma asked eagerly.

I think everyone paled a bit at that until Jesse burst out laughing. "Yeah, Mira, tell them," Jesse laughed. I instantly shot a glare at him. "Well, mom, um," Isabelle started out with a sheepish smile. "Mira is very talented." She said. I rolled my eyes. "I make explosives," I said. "Oh, well, that's…" Grandma started. But I saw her pale, definitely. "Alex! You look tan! What sports do you play?" Grandpa asked. I chuckled at this as I began to worm my way through the clutter of people. Jesse followed. "You didn't meet your grandma," I pointed out to him as I looked around the house. It was a beautiful house. "I'll meet her later," Jesse grumbled as he fell in step beside me. I rolled my eyes at him again. Why did he always do that to me? He made me roll my eyes more than the average person does! "I know; I'm gonna meet the others later too," I muttered as I headed to the stairs. The house was pre-furnished (of course) so the bedrooms were complete with beds, dressers, and mirrors. I grabbed one of the bedrooms with the single beds.

"Can't wait to meet Jesse number one," Jesse chuckled to himself as I entered my bedroom. I rolled my eyes as I plopped my duffel bag on top of the dresser and unzipped it. "That'll be nice; 'hey, Jesse, I'm Jesse'." I mocked as I pulled out one of my projects and set it down beside the duffel bag on the dresser. "It'll be better than 'I make explosives'," Jesse chuckled darkly. I narrowed my eyes at Jesse and let out a warning growl. "I've just gotten it out of the way. They were bound to find out anyways." I said.

"Alright and when will you find it in your heart to tell them about your plans?" Jesse growled. I felt my head shoot up at him. "What plans?" I asked suspiciously. "You plan to leave," Jesse stated as he leaned against the doorframe. I frowned at him. "That's ridiculous." I muttered as I went back to unpacking. "Is it, Mira?" Jess questioned. "I don't think so. You plan to leave here and go off on your own." Jesse said. I frowned at this and looked back up at him. "I was only thinking about it and you make it sound a million times worse than it actually is." I said. Jesse frowned back and shook his head. "You can't think that you'll be able to leave, Miranda." He said. I shook my head back. "It was only an option for emergencies only." I said as I turned back to my duffel bag. But my hands refused to withdraw any more possessions from the luggage.

"What would you consider an 'emergency'? If we're all nearing death and you're the only one alive? Would you leave us like that?" Jesse accused. I felt my nostrils flare in anger and I darted my head back up at Jesse. He didn't back down though. "I would never do that. An emergency would be that there was no other option." I growled at him. Jesse's body went rigid as these words left my mouth. "What about when we're all dead, Jess?" I hissed at him. I crossed my arms and licked my dry lips. I could feel bile rising in my throat at just the thought of it. "Will you stick around our graves or will you leave?" I whispered for affect. Jesse instantly took a guilty expression. He must've only just realized that the plan was so obvious for any of us. It would always be our final option; our last plan. We all had to die at some point and at that point we would have to leave.

Jesse backed out of the doorway and I lifted my fingers. With a flick of my wrist the door slammed shut. I could hear Jesse's footsteps as he walked down the hall. I could feel the familiar sting in my eyes indicating that tears were ready to leave the ducts. I sniffed and swiped at the tears that threatened. I then went back to unpacking.

=m=M=m=

"Just let me say I'm sorry, Mira," Jesse cried out to me as I entered the new kitchen. It seemed (excuse the pun) alien to me. It was foreign to my senses, nothing familiar. That was, at least, until I opened the fridge. I smiled at the sight of Snapple and pulled out a bottle. Jesse blocked my path out and I glared at him. "Get out of my way, Jesse." I said. He shook his head stubbornly yet bravely. He knew I could blow his head off with one flick of the wrist, right? "Fine, apology accepted," I grumbled as I tried to sidestep him. He blocked the way again. "I didn't mean what I said. I didn't know it was like that." Jesse defended. I turned my face up to glare at him. My back was pressed up against the fridge now with his hands on either side of my face so that he trapped me. Then he did something remarkable; he kissed me.

**AN: I don't own Roswell but I think I own Miranda, Alex and Jesse. I think. Anyways, I know that Jesse 1 was supposed to be in Boston but he's coming back as soon as he learns that Isabelle is back. The next chapter will be in Jesse's PoV. Good luck! I'll post as soon as I can with this story and others too. I'm sorry for neglecting you all. I love my reviewers and there will be a reason that this is M rated so beware. P.S. Mr. D will come back! **


End file.
